heartbreaker
by MidnightCalifornia
Summary: Lucy returns to waterloo road to complete sixform, with Christine as headteacher what will she be up to?Kyle Stack returns to waterloo road for a new love interest. Lucy has new enemies Lisa and Chaz and mayhem will be caused. Lucy struggles to bring up Elliot as a single mom but will Kyle help? A few familiar faces will return throughout the story enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreaker chapter one

A new start.

It was cold winter January, the school corridor's at waterloo road were ready to be filled with old and new students. Christine Mulgrew now headteacher at waterloo road, deputy head Goerge Winsdor. Lucy had just dressed Elliot he was now 3 months old and was able to join the school Creche, Lucy got Elliot in his buggy and slipped her bright pink coat on just as the mail came through she saw a letter for her. She was now living in the school house.

Visiting order place for Miss Lucy Byrne to see Lillie N Byrne, she slipped it into her pocket before anybody saw, Elliot was fast asleep in his pram she went into the dining room.

"Maggie, here's the mail, I'm going to school early as I gotta drop Elliot in the Creche, I want him to settle in okay" Lucy said

"Of course be sure to grab something to eat." Maggie said.

"I thought I was coming with you?" Lenny asked,

"I just want to be with Elliot, besides you just eat your breakfast" Lucy said and walked out.

She went to the shops and looked at the newspaper headlines, they were about her family, she picked up one 'Byrne family arrested murder and attempted murder'  
she gulped and put it down she hadn't seen her dad since he went to prison, although part of her blaimed him for losing Simon even though Simon never loved her that was the cold hearted truth.

The prison visit was at lunchtime so she was able to go her dad had left her some money in a bank account well over 10 thousand pounds, and her mother supported her too, she left and went back to America.

"Morning, Loser-er I mean Lucy" Chaz said, Lucy glared at her.

"You really need to grow up" She growled.

"Says the one whose dad is locked up for killing her boyfriend" Chaz laughed and walked off, Lucy shook her head and walked into the Creche

"Welcome, Lucy I'm Zoe your child's key worker" Said the Nursery Nurse

"Hi I really have to go we did all the paper work in the holiday and erm.. here's the stuff he needs bottles and everything okay" Lucy said and gave Elliot a kiss as he was sleeping and walked out of the Creche.

Lucy, joined, Harley, Lula and Lenny just before class started

"It's gonna really blow without mr Clarkson" Lula sighed

"Yeah if your sister hadn't decked him one of the roof!" Lisa came over.

"That's what you think happened?" Lucy snapped

"Everyone thinks that she was crazy, I mean she was in a mental home, and she almost comited suicide twice! I've heard the rummors about her and your messed up family..." Chaz added

"That's because we were kidnapped! You have no idea what we went through nobody does you spiteful cow"

"Ooooo is that a way of telling us your a dirty whore? When you slept with all those men?!"

"FUCK YOU!" Lucy said and pushed Chaz and Lenny came between them

"Oi you two's leave it out yeah!" A boy came over who she hadn't recognised

"Who are you to tell me?!" Chaz snapped

"Someone bigger that you for a start, now CLEAR OFF BOTH OF YOU!" He snapped

Lisa and Chaz strutted off, "Thanks" Lucy smiled

"No problem, I'm Kyle, Kyle Stack start today" He said

"Lucy Byrne" Lucy smiled

"are you related to Mr Byrne who was here before?"

"Yup, he was my dad" Lucy said, Kyle shrugged and walked with her to Class.

"That mean's you would have known Aaron Byrne right? So go on tell me where is he?"

"how do you know my cousin?" Lucy questioned

"We were in a gang together called the DCS when waterloo road was in Rochedale"

"Oh well he's in prison"

"Why? How come?"

"Haven't you heard? Aaron killed my sister's ex boyfriend because he raped her"

"ooo that would be Lillie right?"

"Yeah, I'd better get to class"

"Can you show me to the headteacher's office please?" Kyle asked, Lucy looked at him and nodded. They arrived at the office.

"Miss there's a boy out here who wants to see you Kyle Stack" She said

"Thankyou Lucy, and have you contacted your father latley or the police yet?" Christine asked standing up.

"and why would I do that?" Lucy snapped.

"Just send Kyle in Lucy" Christine replied, Lucy nodded and Kyle went in she let him in and walked to her class. Lucy reached her class, she sat down in Miss Mcfall's class Lisa and Chaz were at the back of the class laughing, Lucy took a seat by Lenny.

"Please can they grow up..like now" Lucy laughed, Lenny laughed too.

It was mid day time for Lucy to go and visit Lillie, in prison, she sighed was it the right thing to do? She sat and waited for her sister to show, it seamed like hours when she finally showed she was happy to see her and finally gave her a hug.

"Where's Elliot?" Lillie asked confused

"He's at the nursery he's fine, more importantly how are you? fealing okay?" Lucy asked

"Okay I guess, I.. have you seen dad recently I really miss him" Lillie sighed

"I haven't even, seen him since he went to prison neither your mother only you and Aaron really" Lucy explained

"You're not mad at him are you? Anyway we need to stick together you, me, Aaron, mum, dad and Elliot are a family now" Lillie explained

"No Elliot is my baby, he's my son and Simon well.. maybe he had a reason for doing all that stuff and dad betrayed me by shooting the father of my child I'll never forgive him" Lucy voved, Lillie shook her head.

"Are you crazy? You still love him? He sold us and set some maniacs out to kill me and my friends and on top of that we had a year of hell and what happened on the clift in bloody new jersey they wanted you to kill me.. and he lied to us too all of us.. You can't still love him!"

"No your boyfriend was the one who set us up and kidnapped us Lillie don't blame me or Simon just because you feal guilty of what Barry did to us!"

"Errr Hello Ex Boyfriend, and Simon was still in charge of the whole organisation he was the one who ordered them to kidnap us!" Lillie said

"I don't care! He's Elliots father, and anyway if Barry wasn't dead and if he put us back in that place, you'd still get back with him, the only reason why were in this mess is because of you and him! You go on about missing dad, you just want him to bail you out" Lucy snapped

"You really are a bitch! I can't believe your saying this.. go to hell Lucy"

"You shouldn't have gone on the roof atention seaking like you do and Tom wouldn't have died none of us would be here if it wasn't for your stupid games, I'll see you in court Lillie" Lucy smirked and walked off, Lillie went back to her cell.

Lucy arrived at school ready for history she sat with Lenny. As always.

"Your not even going to try and talk with your dad?" Lenny questioned

"Nope, I don't want anything to do with him he killed my son's father" Lucy hissed

"But Lucy he did that to protect you and your sister" Zach interrupted behind them.

"I don't care, my son deserved a father, now he hasn't got one I grew up without mine, and now that is gonna reflect badly on Elliot when he is older." Lucy said

"You mean you want a sick bastard as your son's father?" Harley snapped

"Noo! Just shut up!" Lucy hissed, Chaz and Lisa were the other side of the classroom a childish note was sent to her from under the desk 'Slag' it read.

"Your a bitch Chaz! I know you sent that note" Lucy walked over to her.

"Lucy get back in your seat!" Audery demanded, the teanager smirked and threw a chair across the classroom aiming for Chaz.

"Your a Physco!" Chaz yelled

"Lucy get to Mrs Mulgrew's office NOW!" Audery said, Lucy walked out of the classroom, almost in tears, she saw Kyle walk past with Mr Windsor.  
She smiled at him gently.

"Mr Windsor, could you escort Lucy to Mrs Mulgrews office she just threw a chair across my classroom at another pupil" Audery informed Goerge. Kyle smirked.

"Throwing chairs? Is that the best you can do?" Kyle laughed

"Oooo what did you do throw an apple at mr windsor or maybe a french book more appropriatly" Lucy smirked

"I heard that!" Mr windsor shouted

"No.. He's just showing me to my class anyways, I've done so much bad! Fancy meating tonight blondie?" Kyle asked

"Gladly. 6pm by the park yeah?" Lucy asked

"Sure" Kyle smiled and they were pulled apart by the two teachers.

"Lucy, I know your father used to run this place and I don't know what chinangens he put up with but you can't throw chairs at your students,  
I'm giving you two days suspension and a week detention after that, now you don't want anyone to call social services and tell them your an unfit mother do you?!" Christine snapped in her office.

"Is that a threat?!" Lucy shouted, not caring about the suspension.

"No! but if your going to act like that..." Christine said.

"I have to pick up Elliot" Lucy informed.

"Oh Lucy your fathers sillisitor phoned asking if you would call him back on this number" Christine handed her the number Lucy sighed.  
Not wanting anything to do with her father. She went to pick up baby Elliot from nursery who was fast asleap, lucky for her.

'Keep acting like this and you'll loose everything.. we will make sure of that' -A

She really felt bad at what happened between her and Lillie in the prison, she felt bad about everything. Lucy gulped at the message this was not possible A was simon, and he was dead.

Lucy arrived back at the school house, and got changed out of her uniform, into jeans, a blue stripy long sleaved top som white toms and put her bright pink coat on, Elliot was in his cot it was around six pm.

"Maggie..can you keep an eye on Elliot for me it's my dads silliscitor rang me and wants to meet me.. he may need a bottle and stuff" Lucy said, it wasn't a lie she was heading over for a meating and meating Kyle before.

"I'll put him to bed for you, how long will you be?" Maggie asked

"I'll be home around nine okay and thanks" Lucy smiled.

"Right I'll see you later be sure to get something to eat..." Maggie said, Lucy smiled and walked out of the house to meet Kyle...


	2. Chapter 2 A new time

Heartbreaker chapter 2

Hi guys I'll only do a few more chapters up till xmas because I want to try and follow the storylines in the show when it comes back in january so please bear with me and I would appreciate more reviews, as I know I've got quite a lot of readers which is amazing thankyou soo much! You've all been so supportive on my previous fic. I might also do a short episode, on the sims 3 about Lillie and Barry? I've already created Lillie, but Sian died oooops Michael is still there and my character on the sims is engaged to him(and is having his baby)!

A new time

Lucy met Kyle at the park, he was wearing jeans and a hoddie, it was beginning to snow outside.

"Hello beautiful" He smirked, Lucy smiled and hugged him. "How did you end up in Scottland?" Lucy spoke

"Well I just got realised from prison..Your dad put me there" Kyle sighed. "Well you must of done something bad?" Lucy questioned.

"I nearly killed Josh, but by an accidient me and Aaron were involved in this, well gang and we wanted to kill Finn he backed out but I got a boe and arrow kind of thing, then I aimed for Finn but Josh stepped in the way" Kyle explained.

"Boe and Aarow bit eighteanth cetury isn't it?" Lucy laughed "My dad isn't that better he killed my boyfriend" Lucy sighed.

"Win some you lose some? Shall we grab some fish and chips?" Kyle suggested "I'll pay" He added

"Sure okay" Lucy smiled.

After her and Kyle said there goodbye's she went to meet her dad's Lawyer.  
"Miss Byrne" The man said, his name was Mr Smith.

"So what's this about then?" Lucy said

"I want to review your statement..Your statement states that you and your father were the only ones in the room when Mr Byrne fired the gun. You said he sent your sister out before?" Mr Smith said

"Yeah..Simon held my sister at gun point then she kicked him grabbed Elliot and ran out the room" Lucy informed

"Right so would you say this was a matter off self defence?" Mr Smith asked

"Well, No because he grabbed the gun off Simon and then Shot him.. It wasn't self defence it was cold blood murder" Lucy hissed

"You will have to stand on trail at the end of January, as your the only witness the only core evedience we have there was no cctv, the finger prints on the gun were both Simon's and your fathers, now whatever you say in that court room, your fathers future is in your hands" Mr Smith informed

"I understand sir" Lucy said

"Is there anything? Anything you can think of that could lead to those events? Lucy?"

"No there isn't" Lucy said

"Well your sister will also have to be a witness at the beginning when Simon first came in with the gun..then you will take over from her."

"Okay, is that it?"

"Everythings fine you just need to attend court on the 24th January 2014"

"I understand, thankyou"

Lucy awoke the next morning dreading school, knowing Chaz and Lenny would be there. great she thought.  
"Hello, baby" She smiled at Elliot as she got him ready. "You've got a stinky nappy" She spoke to herself. "Talking to my self is the first sign of madness...!" Lucy sighed.

"Hey" Lenny interrupted her.

"Lenny perfect you can change Elliots nappy for me he's done a poooopooo." Lucy giggled

"Nooo way, I've got stuff to do" Lenny smiled

"Which is clearly why your here then?" Lucy handed, him Elliot and he sighed and walked over to the changing mat.

"Lucy, your very lucky I'm such a push over." Lenny laughed.

"Yes I am aren't I?" Lucy smirked.

That day at school...

"Grrr I hate Miss Spark" Lucy sighed waiting outside her classroom ready to go inside.

"I don't think she's a big fan of you either I mean, your sister pushed her soon to be husband of the roof" Lenny said

"Actually he fell!" Lucy said defencivly

"What does it matter, you hate your sister and your dad?" Lenny questioned

"No I don't!" Lucy snapped. Lisa and Chaz walked along the corridor ready for the lesson.

"Hey bro, why you hanging around with her?" Lisa smirked

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

"She's right though you might get crazy or something everyone who hangs around that family does" Chaz laughed.

"I sware your gonna get such a fucking slap!" Lucy shouted.

"Ooooo I thought you were already on a warning!" Chaz provoaked but Mrs Mulgrew was behind her.

"Right that is enough the pair of you! Chaz you are going to the cooler at lunchtime for provoaking her, you have no right to critizies her like that" Christine snapped.

"Anymore of this, you will both be out for good!"

"That's what you said last time.." Lucy smiled

"Don't push me... anyway I came to say that Zach Diamond will be re enrolling in your class, and Kyle here, will be joining your class he's studying in your year for now as he's missed to much of his" Christine said bringing both of the boys over Lucy gulped.

"Right in you come class" Miss Spark spoke and they all came pileing in.

"So Zach, how come you came back here? I mean you could of had a fresh start but instead you come here?" Lucy asked annoyed.

"Well..now Michael, Sian and Lillie have gone I thought it would be easier to come back" Zach smiled

"What's they gotta do with anything they were my family" Lucy said

"ZACH! LUCY! I'm trying to teach here now shut up and sit down!" Miss Spark shouted

"Your trying but your not doing a good jo-" Kyle started to say but saw the look on his teacher's face, Lucy laughed and sat down inbetween Kyle and Zach boy was this going to be awkward...

Meanwhile Imogen was heading over to the prison with Connor to visit Lillie.

"Imogen!" Lillie smiled and hugged her as she came in but were seperated by the guard asking them to sit down. Connor smiled at her.

"Lillie.. what happened to you?" Imogen asked, seeing bruising all over her friend and a bust lip.

"I got beat up by some girls, they seamed to use me as their punch bag cause I'm an easy target" Lillie said

"Don't the guards do anything about it?" Connor asked

"No, which is why you have to get me out of here! Please! I just want to see my dad.. Lucy is not helping.. your my only hope it's hell in here and I don't deserve it" Lillie sighed

"I know you don't Lillie, but you did a gun at mr clarkson, but I know you weren't going to do anything don't worry we will try and get help.." Imogen said

"We better get back or my mum will know were gone only so long Kevin and Dynasty can cover" Connor said.

"Right I'll see you later" Imogen hugged Lillie leaving her their...


	3. Chapter 3 a breakthrough

Heartbreaker chapter 3

A breakthrough

Next update ready for the new term now! Which starts on like the 8th of Jan or something? But I will update then, I don't to update until then  
as I want to try and follow some of the story lines so enjoy.

"We can't leave her in prison, Connor there's got to be something we can do?" Imogen sighed walking back towards school with her  
husband

"I don't know maybe if we talk to Mr Byrne or something?" Connor suggested

"No, he's in the same positon as her" Imogen said

"We'll think of something, my mum won't abandon her" Connor said

"Yeah it's up to her to get Lillie out now, not much for Mr Byrne because he killed someone" Imogen replied

Meanwhile during Miss Sparks science class, Lucy, Kyle and Zach were doing an experiement together. Lucy had gone to get some equipment from Miss Spark  
leaving Kyle and Zach to set up.

"So Zach, how come you know Blondie over here?" Kyle asked

"We used to date then a lot of stuff happened" Zach shrugged.

"What like the kid?" Kyle asked

"What Kid?" Zach spat

"Her Kid" Kyle smirked

"Lucy has a kid?" Zach asked shocked, he wasn't sure if Kyle was telling the truth, he doubt if Sian and Mr Byrne wound concent to that. Then again they didn't  
need too.

"Yeah, called Elliot" Kyle informed

"No that wasn't the problem, it was just complicated at the time I supposed, esspecially as her dad and my dad hated eachother and so did my sister Madi and  
her sister faught all the time" Zach said

"Well now everyone's gone I guess you guys will hook up?" Kyle asked

"Maybe" Zach shrugged

"Whatcha talking about" Lucy skipped along

"You never told me you had a child" Zach said annoyed

"Cause you've only just come back" Lucy said

"Yeah? You could of text me or something"

"I didn't think I needed to we'd move on from eachother Zach"

"Is the father still on the scene?" Zach snapped, Kyle smirked

"No! Kyle why did you tell him?" Lucy said

"Sorry, I was just making conversation" Kyle acted innocent althogh his intentions were to drive a wedge betwee the two off them.

"Whatever just leave it and let's focus on this" Lucy hissed.

Imogen, Connor, Dynasty and Kevin were all in pain over what Imogen and Connor saw at the prison they had to get her out someway or another,  
even if they had to break her out. But the thing is amungst all this Lillie was innocent, everybody was forgetting that, even though she did have a gun and heald it  
to Mr Clarkson, she would of never had fired. She was very kind hearted even though she did all of those pranks and the bad things at school she was,  
she had survived a lot of torture, whenever men had their advantage on Lillie they didn't give her mercy but she did when they had power over them.

"I think Mrs Mulgrew is our ownly hope to get Lillie out" Kevin broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah I agree we should go and speak to Mrs Mulgrew" Dynasty said. So that's what they did all four off them.

"What are you all doing here?" Christine asked as she let them in.

"We need you, to help us" Imogen said

"Yes, it's Lillie she's being beaten up in prison we have to get her out she's innocent" Connor added

"I don't know what I can do" Christine sighed

"We have to tell them a full version off what happened that day, then she'll get out" Kevin said

"Or we could just pay her bail" Dynasty suggested

"That won't clear her name" Imogen said

"Right fine I'll go after school." Christine said.

The science class had just finnished, Lucy walked along with Kyle to her next class.

"I can't believe he said that" Lucy sighed

"He was just making conversation don't be tooo mad" Kyle replied as Imogen came up to her

"Hey, Lucy guess what?" Imogen smiled

"What?"

"Christine's going to the police station after school and explaining everything properlly so Lillie should get out for sure" Dynasty grinned

"She can't, if Lillie gets out she'll wreck everything!" Lucy said almost at a shouting tone as Lisa and Chaz came up.

"Oh great another physco in the school, I aint sharing no lessons with her" Lisa sneared and walked off.

"What do you mean? We can't leave her in prison! Are you crazy?" Imogen shouted

"No but if she gets out then Lillie will go to dads trail and then he'll come out, I'll be fucking screwed he deserves to stay there and she'll tell everyone  
the truth" Lucy pannicked

"What.. are you talking about" Kyle asked

"Lillie... she was telling the truth about dad I was lying dad only killed Simon because he was going to kill us both" Lucy sighed

"You are sick Lucy! Do you know that Kyle was a pervert on your sister a while back? No I bet he didn't tell you that" Imogeh informed

"Hey! Okay I didn't do anything to her" Kyle argued back

"No but you didn't exactly stop Barry from making those vids did you?" Imogen said

"Kyle?" Lucy questioned

"Look, I couldn't do anything okay I'm sorry alright" Kyle said

"Just leave me alone.." Lucy stormed off, Imogen followed after her.

"Come on you must want your dad home and your sister, I mean Sian's coming out in like 1 month" Imogen informed

"I don't know" Lucy said.

The time came quickly and Christine soon found herself with Imogen at the police station, explaining everything Tom was pushed,  
and Lillie was pushed to breaking point.

"Okay we'll release her however-" The officer began

"Anything" Christine said

"This will be on her record for the future, even if she was pushed to breaking point and she'll be going to counsiling sesions too" The officer said

"Okay" Christine confirmed

"Will she be under your care?" The officer said, Christine thought long and hard about it.

"Yes she will" She couldn't let her live in the school house, no way she would need a lot off attention. Around after an hour later after finalising everything  
Lillie was released from prison. She looked tired she still had a cut lip and bruised eyes.

"LILLIE!" Imogen cried and hugged her.

"Thankyou so much" Lillie replied.

"You'll be living with me now, Lillie" Christine said

"I don't mind really thankyou everyone thought I was guilty" Lillie said

"I know, but I knew you wouldn't do that" Christine said

"Well come on let's get home it's around 8pm" Christine smiled hugging Lillie and the three of them left knowing Lillie would return to school in the new term!


	4. Heartbreaker Chapter 4 confrontation

Heartbreaker chapter 4

Hi guys just an aditional chapter and new trailer watch?v=sygPMuynYd8&feature= sorry its late, happy new year! and merry christmas. I will be using some of the -A messages of pretty little liars  
I loooooooove that show and its returning next week eeeeek:D and if you watch it online Spoiler alert!-

Ezra is -A and Ali is still alive oooooooooh myyyyy good! Ezra:( poor Aria:( but Waterloo road is back next week too and it looks amaziing I can't belive Sppooooiler  
- the new girl kisses Connor like that! Aggh super excited and can't wait for my two faviourite shows anyways enjoy  
the next chapter don't forget to comment and review.

Confrontation.

Lillie had been out almost a month now, Christine had been busy organising the new term after all she is one headteacher down. Lillie had only been out the  
house a couple of times, she had not seen her friends only Connor as he lived with her but they never talked she didn't speek to anyone. She couldn't  
come to terms with the situation Lucy abandoning her like that(the whole family)  
, her mother and father still in prison! As well as her cousin Normally they find a way out of things but not this time.

She had spoken to dexter a couple of times on Skype who had said he would visit her in the near future. But he has a busy scedual to keep. But another thing bugs  
her worries her, she thought they would stop but the -A messages had continued. This morning she was going round to the school house.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked as she went for the front door.

"Just to the school house, with dad's trail coming up soon I think I'd better talk to Lucy" Lillie said

"Right well don't go causing trouble over there okay?" Christine asked Lillie nodded. Lillie arrived at the school house Maggie answered she knew Maggie  
was upset with her after the whole Tom insidient.

"Urm I came to see Lucy is that okay?" Lillie asked "Sure, her rooms where your room used to be" Maggie sad Lillie nodded and wondered upstairs.

"Lucy?" Lillie questioned, Lucy was with Zach.

"Oh I didn't know you had a visitor" Lillie mumbled talk about awkward turtle! "No were just catchin up" Lucy replied. "I'll leave you two it" Zach said to Lucy  
"You don't have to go" Lillie said. "I want to go, I really don't want anything to do with you" Zach growled and walked past her. Lillie shrugged and shut the door  
she knew she was going to get some people react to her like that.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. "Happy new year" Lillie smiled "Yeah you two, but what do you want?" Lucy snapped. "We need to talk, urm... when I was- just  
returned home, I've been getting the same text messages and stuff signed from -A" Lillie explained Lucy looked at her confused. "Are you crazy? Simon is dead  
dad made sure of that" Lucy shouted.

"I know this must be, a shock but they just won't stop it's constant day and night so I take it you haven't then" Lillie said. "No I fucking haven't and  
I don't believe you! Now can you just leave me alone to spend some time with my son please" Lucy walked over to the crib as Elliot started to cry from the  
shouting.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you pretending everything is okay?! Dad is in prison Lucy we need to find a way off getting him out and my mother if possible  
how can you turn your back on us like this! Were the ones who took you in when you turned up here!" Lillie shouted.

"Oh please dad should of stuck around anyway, none of this shouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you and your stupid attention seaking plans I am having  
nothing to do with you, you are not my sister! We weren't sisters for a long time since we were kidnapped" Lucy explained

"That's why your not helping us because of that? That wasn't my fault it wasn't!" Lillie cried

"Yes it was even though Simon was behind it your ex boyfriend, was the one who betrayed all of us and everyone had been telling you to stay away from him.  
but now I'm staying away from you because Lillie you just cause death and distruction." Lucy said rocking Elliot.

"I didn't meen for that too happen I'm sorry, it's in the past now" Lillie said tears dripping down her face.

"This is your fault all of it you made the mess you clean it up, Now get out I don't want to see you again AND neither does Elliot" Lucy sternly said Lillie stormed out  
of the room, as quickly as possible tears dripping down her face, she was heading for the door until Maggie stopped her.

"Lillie? What's wrong?" Maggie said concerned. "It's hopeless Miss, everything Lucy hates me and she won't help me" Lillie cried

"Do what?" Maggie asked "Get dad out of prison.. I know he didn't kill Simon willingly he wouldn't do that! I'm telling you.  
I know him better than anyone" Lillie cried

After about half an hour Lillie was walking home Maggie and her had solved their differences Lillie was sorry to hear about grantly dieying.  
Then she recieved a text she, dreaded that sicking sound she heard in her pocket she took her headphones out.

There's only so much you can bury Lillie, I'm not done with you yet -A


	5. Chapter 5

Okay soo welcome back WR back on and I've been thinking I need some more teachers in my fanfiction so I brought Mr Meed in from series 5/6/7  
as Simon obviously died. Enjoy don't forget to comment/ review. I am only continuing this fanfiction until the end of the next set of episodes.

I will start a similar fanfiction though.

chapter 5

I am thinking of ending this fanfiction early as, I really don't have enough time to upload but I will continue until the next 10 episodes are up

Lillie was pretty nervous for school this morning she never thought she would be happier to get into a waterloo road uniform again it seamed forever she  
started and so much had changed. Although she should of finnished a year ago but things got complicated.

It was assembly Time and all years gathered in the hall Lillie sat with Imogen and Dynasty

"Good morning everyone My name is Mr Meed" Mr Meed says.

"Good morning Mr Meed" Everyone said in Unison.

"On the half of Mrs Mulgrew and the rest of the teaching staff I am delighted to to usher in the new term Waterloo road is going to blaze  
a trail that other schools will be desprate to follow. Resilance anyone heard of it? Well this little word can change your lives in more ways  
he can imagen.." Mr Meed finnished.

" " Dynasty smirked

"Tell me about it" Lillie rolled her eyes.

"And if your not excited yet.. You will be" Mr Meed smirked.

"By the end of the day I want you to fill out these question airs about your Hopes. dreams and ambitions.  
Then we can work together to make a totally resilant plan together" Mr Meed said.

"Like any other teacher has tried that in a million years" Lillie smiled

"Look he's checkin his phone again" Imogen said.

"It's probably not what you think" Lillie said to her

"So what is Waterloo road resilance its a tool for life" Then it happened so fast. A man came up on stage

"NOBODY MOVE" He shouted just as everybody was pannicking. And then it was A joke.

"Are you serious?" Lillie asked

"I would like to introduce our new PE Teacher Mr Ried" Mr Meed began to clap but then Christine came in. Everybody had to go outside. Then  
something unbelievable happened, Lillie as always was stood next to Imogen and Dynasty, Glaring at Lucy across the playground.  
A really. Okay I mean Really. Flashy car came driving in.

A rich man and woman came out, Lillie swore she had seen them, on a fashion magazine of some sort. They were looking around at the students Curiously.

"Gabrellia out of the car" Her dad said impatiently. "I thought I told you to take the lipstick off!" Her dad shouted. Then Gabrellia walked across the playground  
to Connor was talking to Kevin and planting a kiss on the lips he was totally enjoying it. "THERE! off" She smiled slyly then her dad pulled her into the  
school.

"Come on" Dynasty said pulling Imogen away from the drama. "Looks like something you'd do Lillie" Imogen laughed.  
"Kiss a random guy?" Lillie questioned. "Come on have you ever kissed Barry just to spite your dad?" Dynasty questioned.

"No Way! Okay maybe a few times.. but still, he was sooo easy to wind up back then" Lillie laughed

"If Barry hadn't had done all that stuff and was still alive, do you think you'd be with him now?" Dynasty asked walking to History. Lillie shook her head.

"No I don't think so because of Dexter" Lillie smiled

"Who did you think killed Barry? If Aaron wasn't found out you guys?" Lillie asked. Dynasty thought about it for a while.

"I was thinking your dad, he hated Barry to the bone he wanted him as far away from you as possible, that was just a love story gone wrong" Dynasty replied  
Lillie Nodded.

"I have to say I never thought you did it but I thought Lucy for a while" Imogen sighed.

"LUCY!" Lillie laughed "I thought my mum did it" Lillie added

"What are we doing in history anybody know?" Lillie asked

"French reveloution" Imogen informed her then they bumped into Kyle and Lucy on the way past.

"Watch it" Lucy scowlded.

"Sorry!" Lillie sighed

"Don't talk to me. YOU ruin my life everytime you open that big gob of yours" Lucy smirked

Lucy had P.E next she was standing by Lula and Zach as they were talking in a group.

"Booooooring" Lucy moaned, Zach laughed.

"Come on yous we need to do this" Lula snapped and Lucy rolled her eyes then Lisa and Chaz came up to her.

"So I see your sister's back from the prison" Chaz smirked hoping to get a reaction. "Isn't your dad in prison?" Lisa asked  
"I really don't care what you say" Lucy said

"Can we get back to the lesson guys" Mr Ried spoke

"Sure sir" Lucy smiled

"Are you going to get on this teacher too?" Lisa interrupted "Do you know how to form proper sentances or do you choose to talk like that?" Lucy smirked  
"At least were not slags who do it with teachers" Chaz smiled, Lucy walked over and pushed Chaz to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR  
DOING!" Chaz snapped.

"That's enough guys" Mr Ried said. "Your going to pay for that-" Lisa started to push Lucy but Lucy pushed her harder and she fell into Chaz and they ended up  
on the ground. "RIGHT! Cooler" Mr Ried said "Fine don't wanna be here anyway" Lucy snapped and walked off.

Even though Lillie knew it wouldn't work she had blocked the number those anying little texts came from well any unknown number.  
They were now in English with Mr Meed who was a science teacher the new girl Gabriella had made quiet an impression on Lillie and Rhiannon. But not Dynasty.

"IF YOU ever kiss my mates boyfriend again you'll be wipeing your teath of the floor." Dynasty threatened

"Why do you even follow that blonde bimbo around?" Gabreilla laughed, Rhiannon looked at her

"Because she's a mate" Rhiannon replied and sat down next to her. "So I've heard about you" Gabriella said to Lillie.

"Yeah? Good or bad?" Lillie asked "Well my parents said to stay away, but you seam kind of`nice" Gabriella smiled.  
"Thanks. I'm Lillie" Lillie smiled. "Gabriella" She introduced, Imogen and Dynasty were on another table and shook their heads at her

"I thought you were right about Miss Audrey, she can not teach, My mum and dad were firsts from Cainbridge university. I used to go to a private school  
before my dad got offered a job here straight As" Lillie said proudly "Wow.. I'm impressed so who's your dad?" Gabriella said "He doesn't work here anymore  
they used to, my dad was the headteacher and my mum was the deputy head...but something happened long story" Lillie said. "Well I'm glad everyone in this school  
is not a complete chav" Gabriella smiled.

It was Now lunch time Lillie made her way down the corridor with her new friend Gabriella, although Rhiannon thought she was cool as well.  
"Do you wanna sit with us?" Rhiannon asked as Lillie and Gabriella walked past.

"I'm not staying. You two coming?" Gabriella asked "Sure" Lillie smiled but flinched when Dynasty grabbed her arm, Rhiannon shrugged and walked towards  
Gabriella who was waiting for Lillie. "Are you serious? She kissed Connor" Dynasty said "Yes but she didn't know Connor was unavilable did she" Lillie walked off.

"Watch this" Gabriella said as they were watching Mr Ried working out. "She's so cool" Rhiannon smiled. "Tell me about it" Lillie laughed.

Lillie and Rhiannon watched as Gabriella flashed, Mr Ried

"Rhiannon? Lillie?" Miss Boston questioned, Rhiannon and Lillie made themselves scares.

The Afternoon went fast, and it was soon the end of the day, Dynasty, Imogen, Connor, Rhiannon and Lillie were in the playground when Gabriella came up to them.

"I'm sorry about today, if I knew he was your boyfriend then I wouldn't have kissed him like that" Gabriella appologised.

"Here" Gabriella gave Rhiannon her neclace as a thankyou gift.

"See you around" Gabriella said. Lillie smiled at her as she walked off...

"Come on" Dynasty grabbed Lillie's arm and they all walked off...


	6. Not an update

NOT AN UPDATE

Hello sorry it's been a while I know some Loyal readers have been waiting for a new chapter but, I have decided to end this fanfiction sorry to all Loyal Readers  
but it's not getting a lot of readers anymore and I think it should end, I also have no time to update. However I may do another Waterloo road fic later  
on in the year but thanks to all Loyal readers who support me from the beggining.


End file.
